Enamorado de mi aprendiz
by rockzer
Summary: CAPITULO 3! Zero, X y Axl quieren vacasiones y se les cumple a todos ecepto a Zero y para tener sus vacasiones tiene que tener un aprendiz
1. Chapter 1

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE_ CAPCOM

Enamorado de mi aprendiz

Un dia normal en la HQ, el reploid azul denominado como X, regresaba de una mision con el guerrero rojo comanddante de la Unidad Especial 0 de nombre "Zero" y Axl el imperactivo. Caminaban en silencio por el pasillo agotados ya que la mision fue muy agobiante hasta que el reploid Axl rompio el silencio con su voz infantil.

oigan,..-llamando la atencion de X y Zero - ahora si se atreveran a decirle a Signas de "nuestras merecidas vacasiones"-dijo Axl cauteloso haciendo enfacis en la ultima frace.

Yo no, Signas a estado muy tenso ultimamente... – X respondio

yo si lo hare, ya es hora de un tiempo libre ademas le hemos hecho muchos favores a Signas, nos lo debe.- respondio Zero con desicion

no se hagan ilusiones, a habido muchos ataques maverick y los soldados de ahora no estan muy bien preparados, solo les arman el exoesqueleto basico, les dan un arma los mandan a convatir y para que? Para ser destruidos con facilidad?, eso no nos ayuda en nada...- dijo X con mucha seriedad y algo de enojo.

Te lo tomas muy apecho X, de seguro que a Signas se le ocurrira algo para que esto cambie – mensiono Zero para calmar a su amigo

Despues de eso se quedaron en silencion hasta llegar a la oficina de Signas, tocaron la puerta 3 veces esperando una respuesta.

-Pase- dijo Signas mientras los tres entraban.

-Señor vinimos a decir que nuestra mision fue un completo exito,.. - Signas se le quedo mirando seriamente como si esperara "algo". -... y antes de pasar a otro tema... -tratando de ser el valiente que le diria a Signas - ... y-yo...- dijo X con las palabras trabadas en su boca – aaaA, Z-Zero quiere desirle algo - poniendo a su amigo rojo alfrente de el – perdon Zero - susurrando nervioso.

Zero se quedo estupefacto por lo que su amigo acababa de hacer, volteo a ver a Signas y tenia una mirada de "HABLA, no tengo todo el dia", dejo su estufaccion, ordeno las palabras correctas para hablar con Signas.

Señor, hemos estado hablando entre los tres...– X y Axl de repense se les hizo muy interessante la estructura del lugar por que se pusieron a mirar toda la oficina menos a Signa -... y pensamos de que ya es hora de que/- Zero fue fue interrumpido por Signas.

No me digas, ... quieren vacasiones...- dijo Signas un poco enojado, haciendo que los tres presentes les diera un poco de miedo – no son los primeros que me piden vacasiones - dijo tratando de calmarse.

Se-Señor no tiene que aceptar, aun podemos seguir con nuestro servicio, ... con esfuerzo, pero aun podemos s-seguir – dijo X exaltado.

X! - Gritaron Zero y Axl volteandolo a ver. X se sobresalto.

Deacuerdo les acepto la solicitud de vacaciones- dijo Signas sentado en su silla.

Que?! - dijeron sorprendidos X, Zero y Axl.

Estan sordos o que?, les dije que pueden tomar sus vacasiones de 2 semanas, ... por fin se han construido una generacion de reploids mas complejas , asi que tenemos mas personal, ...- Zero, X y Axl estaban celebrando en silencio para que Signas no se arrepintiera de su decicion.- ...pero tu no Zero – Signas agrego.

Que!? P-Pero por que no!?, he trabajado sin descanso desde que me crearon, me e muerto dos veces y ademas!, Si fui yo el que le pidio las vacaciones, estos cobardes ni siquiera dijeron nada! - cuestiono Zero señaland Axl.

OOYE! - exclamaron ofendidos X y Axl.

No es que no te merescas esas vacaciones- dijo signas levantandoce de su silla asustando a los tres presentes- sino QUE TE DIJE,... NO!, le dije a Todos! y mas a TI! que encontraras un simple APRENDIZ!, no se si te diste cuente pero X me obedecio tiene a su aprendiz y sus vacasiones. ASI QUE CONSIGUES UN APRENDIZ O ME ENCARGARE QUE JAMAS!, oyes ?!,JAMAS! TENGAS VACASIONES MIENTRAS ESTES EN LINEA!, me oiste?!- dijo Signas mirando a zero que estaba inclinado hacia atras con los ojos abiertos como platos.

nada mas por eso? No es justo! ademas ya tenemos mas personal como dice usted- cuestiono zero volviendo en si.

Callate!, fue una orden y no la cumpliste!... *uff* ... Zero te voy a dar dos opciones:-tratando de calmarse - escoges tu al aprendiz o yo te asigno a uno, que escoges?- dijo Signas tratando de ayudar a Zero

Zero estaba pensando su desicion estaba viendo sus pro y sus contra de cada opcion, ya que si el elegia a su aprendiz tendria que handar buscando por si mismo haciendo que se tardara todo el tiempo que durarian las vacasiones que el queria y si Signas fuera quien la escogiera le asignaria a alguien que se comportaria como Axl o peor y eso seria horrible para el. Zero tomo su decision el elegiria a su aprendiz, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo Signas lo interrimpio.

-yo elegire a tu aprendiz- dijo signas

P-Pero usted dijo- cuestiono Zero

te tardaste mucha, ven mañana en la mañana a mi oficina para conocer a tu aprendiz,- dijo Signas mirando hacia el minitor.

Que?! Ya tienes seleccionado a mi aprendeiz?!- dijo Zero sorprendido.

Sii, reploid prevenido vale por dos, ahora vallanse tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Signas

Zero sabia que entrar a una discucion con Signas lo llevaria a la enfermeria asi que mejor se retira junto con X y Axl.

Esto no es justo, yo me meresco esas vacaciones y nada mas por esa estupides no tendre vacasiones?, tsk , ademas cuanto apuesto que lo hizo aproposito – zero fruncio el ceño

no hagas eso Zero pareces un niño haciendo pucheros,... ademas es cierto lo que dijo Signas hace mucho te dijo que tuvieras un aprendiz, mira yo le hice caso y escogi a Axl ahora tengo vacasiones – dijo X feliz de la vida

uuuh Zero ya te jodiste, Signas te elegira a tu ... "aprendiz"- dijo Axl jugando – jajaja- Zero lo da un cocaso muy fuerte – HEY! - sobandoce la cabeza con una lagrimita en el ojo.

Te lo mereces –

Hey zero! No le hagas eso a mi "aprendiz"– dijo X haciendo resaltar la palabra aprendiz.

Aag, mejor me voy a otro lado - dijo zero algo molesto haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Vamos zero estabamos jugando- dijo Axl tratando de disculparse de forma indirecta.

Ademas acaso no esta resuelto el problema, Signas te dara un aprendiz, y te dara tus vacasiones!- X ponoendo su mano en el hombro de Zero tratando de consolo – aun que tendrias que estar casi todo el tienpo con el, ... estarias en las vacasiones con el ... y no sera oficial si no aprende algo nuevo ... y eso dura mucho ... – bajando la voz con cada palabra que decia.

oooh gracias X ya me me siento mejor, ademas me sinto taaann bien, que me dieron ganas de golpearte - dijo Zero de forma sarcastica.

Despues de molestar a Zero un rato mas decidieron ir a sus habitaciones y caer rendidos apenas ensima de la cama.

**En la habitacion de zero**

Zero bloquea su puerta para que nadie ecepto el pudiera abrirla, eso ya hecho. Se quita la armadura y el casco, dejandolo con solo el traje de proteccion, tambien se suelta el cabello ya que siempre lo lleba amarrado con un pequeño linton azul, se lo alborota un poco con sus manos. Se sienta en el borde de la cama se lleva una mano a su cara en señal de cansansio y se deja caer de espaldas a su cama.

Que voy a hacer? ... un aprendiz? ... - Con una voz apenas audible. - no creo que sea una buena idea ... pero tambien seria interesante – con voz ligeramente emasionada en su ultima frace, se acorruca en la cama -

Cierra sus ojos un momento y comienza a penzar de como hiba entrenar a su "primer aprendiz", porque si era una persona ya con entrenamiento basico podria ser mas facil y rapida la enseñansa, ademas como hiba a tolerar a una persona mas en su vida, ya que apenas y tolera a Axl, y como rafaga se le vino una pregunta a la mente, " Y si es como Axl ? " impulsivo, apenas obedese una orden, grita mucho, se cree chistoso , esas hideas hicieron que Zero se sobresaltara haciendo que nada mas pensara en esa posibilidad y por toda la noche nada mas pensaba en como castigar a su aprendiz si salia como Axl.

Eso es todo por este capitulo espero les alla gustado.

Es mi primer Fic asi que perdon si soy repetitiva, lo mejore lo mas que pude desde mi primer borrador :)

**COMENTEN**.

TRATARE DE SUBIR CAPITULOS LO MAS CONTINUO POSIBLE.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aqui usados no son mios son de Capcom a excepcio de los que yo invente :P

Disculpenme si tiene algunos errores ... pero soy novata ... XD

Enamorado de mi apremdiz

Capitulo 2

Ya es de mañana en la HQ, las 7:00 am para ser esactos, muchos reploids estaban recorriendo esos pasillos para comenzar sus labores como Maverick Hunters, un reploid se distinguia de los demas. El carmesi con larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta los pies nunca pasaba desapersibido. Zero se encaminaba a la oficina de Signas.

Por todo el camino desde su dormitorio hasta estar a unos pasos para llegar a la oficina de Signas, el guerrero carmesi estaba ardiendo en llamas pensando en todo lo que su aprendiz haria, como "desobedeserlo", "cuestionar su autoridad", "dormir hasta tarde", "creerse gracioso" asi como Axl. Ademas no habia dormido por estar pensando en los castigos que le impondria... y se propuso a no tenerle tanta pasiencia como X le tiene a Axl,... que es demasiada.

Zero se imaginaba lo que el Hunter denominado como su aprendiz diria al verlo – como se atreve a desirme que me paresco a una chica?!, LE VOY A.. -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una puerta que daba paso a la oficina de Signas. Llama a la puerta

-Calmate ... puedes con esto... – se dijo asi mismo en susurros para calmar sus pensamientos.

**Adentro en la oficina de Signas.**

-ah,... Zero se me habia olvidado que vendrias – comento Signas desde su silla quitando la mirada del monitor verde que tenia alfrente – y a que vienes?... – empezo a jugar.

-... - Zero lo mira de forma seria, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho – aaah, ... por el hunter que voy a asesorar– Zero le recuerda.

-aaah... si... vienes por tu aprendiz – mirando hacia el monitor – segun aqui veo... su autobus llegara a las... 9 am – retira su rostro del monitar y mira al guerrero carmesi.

-Deacuerdo, entonces lo estare esperando en la entrada a esa hora – decia zero dirigiendose a la puerta.

-ah Zero espera ... toma, son los datos de tu cadete asignado – Dijo Signas estirando su brazo para que Zero tomara tableta con la informacion.

-eh?, a si – zero toma la tableta y se retira de la oficina.

Ya que Zero se habia retirado a Signas se le formo una sonria malevola – a ver como te va ... Zero -

**En la cafeteria de la HQ.**

-Entiendo,... asi que hasta las 9, ... hmm aun falta 1 hora, yo te acompañare para que no estes nervioso – dandole una mordidots a su pan tostado – ademas no tengo nada que hacer – finalizo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias X, ... pero no estoy nervioso– Dijo el carmeci empezando a comer sus huevos estrellados.

-me pregunto como sera? - se preguntaba Axl curiozo llevanvose el tenedor a la boca.

-No lose pero si sale igual que tu ya se como tratarlo ... HE, he, HE He!– Dijo Zero con un aura morada a su alrededor y una sonriza malevola.

X y Axl lo observaban con una sonrisa forsada y una gran gota de sudor en la sien.

-Pero hablando enserio, Signas me dio un documento con la informacion del cadete que sera mi aprendiz ... lo leere despues de terminar el desalluno ...– afirmo Zero metiendose a la boca su desalluo.

Ya que los tres terminaron su desalluno Zero saco la tableta, la coloco sobre la mesa y se acomodaron como unos niños a punto de leer el diario de una chica asi que con ojos curiosos comenzaron a leer el documento.

El documento dice:

FOTO:

?

NOMBRE: ?

RANGO: ¨C¨

ESPECIFICACION: ¨ Aereo ¨

ALTURA: ¨1.60¨

ARMA(S): ?

ARMA PREFERIDA EN COMBATE: ?

ATAQUE ESPECIAL: ?

FORMA DE ATAQUE: ?

-ok esto no me dice ... NADA! - gruncio el seño un enojado y frustrado Zero – ni siquiera lleva su nombre, ni una fotografia, grrrr Signas solo me quiere HACER ENOJAR! – observo el carmesi.

-no seas exagerado Zero – trato de calmar el oji verde - ¨ pero esta vez Signas si se paso, esto no dice nada en cierto modo ¨ - penso X - eeh... mira es un reploid aereo...los de esa clase usan ataques a distancia, seguramene usa buster o pistolas, como Axl ... aun que sera algo dificil porque tu eres de combate cuerpo a cuerpo – observo X.

-He?,... - Axl observo el documento con mas atencion - JAJAJAJAJA! - Axl se reia a carcajadas hasta llegar al punto de caerse de su asiento, con la cara roja y lagrimas saliendo por tanto reir – no puedo creerlo! ... te deseo suerte entrenandolo JAJAJA! - este golpeaba el piso con sus puños y pies, como si fuera un niño haciendo berrinche.

-Callate Axl! Tienes suerte de ser el subordinado de X, porque sino fuera haci ya estarias bajo tierra! - dijo Zero con una mirada asesina levantandose de su lugar.

-Zero, Axl calmense!– ordeno el Capitan X.

-AGH, Bueno,... sera mejor que me valla ya casi son las 9,..-dicto Zero - ... vienes X ? - el carmesi miro hacia el mensionado.

-si – respondio X – Axl vamos... - ordeno a su subordinado.

-mejor adelantense voy por algo primero – dijo Axl calmando su risa.

-deacuerdo ... pero no te tardes – le ordeno X .

Solo se acompañaron hasta la salida de la cafeteria Axl se fue por un camino distinto de X y Zero.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la base buscando su habitacion mientras pensaba – ¨Perfecto, simplemente perfecto!, ... Zero no podra entrenar a un tipo aereo como yo hehehe ... he... no me perdere esto¨ - Axl detuvo sus pensamientos al encontrar la puerta que daba su habitacion era facil de distigir era la unica con estikers de calaberas y un letrero que dece ¨Keep Out¨. Ingresa unos codigos en una tableta al lado de la puerta que hace que se abra, al entrar se dirige a un ropero que guarda mas que su ropa casual que usa para salir de paseo a la ciudad, ademas tiene todos sus objetos para hacer sus travesuras,... saca una camara de video roja con unos detalles blancos – esto sera digno de ser grabado – Dijo el joven Axl sonriendo ampliamente.

**Con Zero y X**

Ambos reploids platicaban por los pasillos de la HQ encaminados hacia las afueras de la base.

-Entonces Zero ... quieres que te ayude o no? - pregunto el de armadura azul cielo al carmesi.

-No gracias X, ... lo entrenare como a los demas de mi unidad – respondia el espadachin.

-eso es una buena idea ... pero no era eso a lo que me referia ... - decia X – ... a lo que me refiero es a ... que ... bueno – balbuceaba el capitan X llevandose su mano a la nuca.

-X deja de balbucear y dilo ya, ... - Ordeno Zero.

-Bueno, ... emm ... eres bueno para entrenar a tu unidad ... pero... pierdes muy rapido la paciencia – finalizo el el de la armadura azul cielo.

-mmmm... no es cierto – se defendio el carmesi.

-¨que no es cierto¨, Zero!, la semana pasada mandaste a tu unidad a dar 50 vueltas a la base solo porque uno de ellos se le escapo una risa y a saber de que se estaba riendo – argumento X.

Zero se cruzo de brazos y lo penso por unos segundos - ... bien tu ganas,... como me vaz a ayudar? - rindiendose frente a su amigo.

-bien, ya que tenemos poco tiempo, te dire lo mas esencial para que estes preparado – le decia x al carmesi.

-y eso seria ? - preguntaba Zero.

-Empesemos con la presentecion,... en estas ocaciones como te presentes es muy importante, no te presentes como lo hiciste con tu unidad - respondio X recordando.

**FLASHBACK**

El comandante zero se presentaba ante ahora sus cadetes de la ¨Unidad Cero¨ en las afueras de la HQ.

-Soy el Comandante Zero!, ya muchos de ustedes me conoces o han escuchado de mi – se dirigia con voz fuerte y seria. Aqui era como un pecado no saber quien era Zero al igual que con X .Todos lo miraban con respeto, aun que como algunos que ya lo conocian personalmente temblaban ligeramente acompañado con un trago de saliba.

-Soy muy exigente con respecto al exito de la mision, asi que yo espero el 100% de ustedes y mucho mas! - demando el Comandante Zero - el entrenamiento sera rigurozo, no soporto la impuntualidad y mucho menos la desobediencia y el que no este deacuerdo puede retirarse! - Exclamo el carmeci probocando el temor de algunos.- ENTENDIDO!?

-SI SEÑOR – respondieron al unisono con un saludo militar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-me entiendes Zero ? - pregunto el de armadura azul.

- osea que doy miedo?- dijo zero falsamente enojado.

-no, no ...– se defendia a algo nervioso... – bueno... algo... pero no es el mayor problema ... -

-eh? – exigia el carmeci.

-... con tu unidad solo entrenas, crusas unas cuantas palabras y te vaz, pero con tu aprendiz ademas de los entrenamientos en grupo, tienes que dedicarle un tiempo especifico para pulirle los detalles,... enseñarle tecnicas ... mmm estar sobre el mas que con los demas - este fue interrumpido por el carmesi.

-es lo mismo ecepto que tendre que entrenarlo individualmente ... no le veo lo complicado – comento Zero.

-piensalo un momento ... estaras solo con el, que haras en los descansos? Solo ignorarlo?... le bajaras el autoestima asi y solo lograras que se sienta triste ... le enseñaras todo lo que puedas pero se sentira solo... tu seras su unico amigo por el momento- al no conseguir respuesta se fue mas afondo – ... ... y se convertira en maverick – finalizo X.

-QUE?! - dijo exsaltado el carmeci (si el tuviera su cafe, lo hubiera escupido jajaja).

-jajaja, solo bromeaba, pero toma enserio lo demas que te dije – dijo X volteando a ver a su amigo – ah otra cosa, cuando lo conoscas investiga cosas con las que puedas mantener una conversasion con el y evitar un tetrico silencio o momento incomodo -

-Ya entendi X ... pero me seguiras ayudando verdad? ... - pregunto Zero.

- siempre amigo, siempre – X contesto con una sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre la hombrera de Zero.

Y por el resto del camino se la pasaron en silencio hasta llegar a donde llegaria el autobus.

-nervioso? - preguntaba el capitan X.

-no estoy nervioso – se defendio el comandante Zero mirando si llegaba el autobus.

-es normal estar nervioso – dijo X al pareser al parecer no escucho al carmesi.

- X ! - tomo al mensionado por los hombros – tue eres el que me estas poniendo nervioso! – decia mientras lo agitaba (al estilo anime XD) . Solto a su amigo dejandolo aturdido en el suelo, a lo lejos obserbo un autobus.

-pe-pero que?! ... ya son las 9 !? - decia exsaltado el carmesi nervioso.

-te lo dije ... estas nervioso – dijo X al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo con la mano sobre la cabeza.

-Tu fuiste el que me puso nervioso! ... ahh ... q-que hago?! – preguntaba el carmesi con panico mientras observaba el que el autobus se asercaba aun mas a ellos.

-solo presentate y ... - fue interrummpido por el sonido del autobus frenando justo alfrente de ellos.

-y que X!?- preguntaba Zero desesperado al darse cuenta de que la puerta del autobus se comenzaba a abrir.

-LLEGUE JUSTO A TIEMPO !- Llegaba corriendo el reploid azul mario Axl – me perdi de algo? – pregunto Axl tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Eeh no – comento X.

-esto sera divertido – Axl enfoco la camara hacia la entrada del autobus, mientras que Zero le dedicaba una mirada asesina al de la camara.

La compuerta del autobus se abrio completamente. Zero y X se sobresaltaron al notar a alguien comensaba a salir de dicho autobus. Axl solo comenso a grabar el momento con una sonrisa amplia en toda la cara.

...

Y eso es todo por ahora ... le hiba a seguir pero mejor decidi que lo continuaria en el siguiente capitulo... ademas no me estaba gustando como estaba quedando y para no estropear todo el capitulo subi lo que considere que estaba bien ...

Comenten porfavor,... dejen su review haganme saber lo que piensan de mi historia ... acepto sugerencias jejeje.

*ah y agradesimientos especiales a Pablo, por el Review que hizo que quiciera subir la conti lo mas pronto posible ... XD

Y TAMBIEN LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A QUIEN ALLA LEIDO MI FIC!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes aqui usados son propiedad de Capcom a excepsion de los que yo invente, claro :)

Disculpen la tardanza pero me bloque por un ratito y no queria hacer el capitulo nada mas por hacerlo, asi que me espere un rato hasta que la inspiracion llegara.

Gracias por esperar.

**Enamorado de mi aprendiz**

**Capitulo 3**

La compuerta del autobus se abrio completamente. Zero y X se sobresaltaron al notar a alguien comensaba a salir de dicho autobus. Axl solo comenso a grabar el momento con una sonrisa amplia.

Un reploid femenino de armadura blanca se hizo mostrar ante los tres reploids. Ojos morados intensos, unas alas a sus espaldas al igual que en sus transmisores, con un cristal morado en la frente en forma de rombo, piel blanca... parecia un angel caido del cielo. Este angel se acerco al carmesi hasta una distancia considerable.

-Soy la cadete Kohaku, Rango C, de los cuarteles del Sur, un gusto Comandante Zero – Se prensento Kohaku con un saludo militar y una expresion seria.

Los presentes hicieron notar su sorpresa. Axl hizo circo, maroma y teatro para que su camara no callera al suelo y se destrullera por el impacto . X observo que su mejor amigo tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas con cara de estupefacto. El silencio incomodo fue interrumpido por la recien llegada.

-acaso hice algo mal, o me equiboque de persona? - dijo Kohaku con un tono de verguenza.

-no, no,... no te preocupes no te equivocaste en nada... soy el Comandante Zero y sere tu Maestro ... - dijo Zero con una sonrisa en su rostro – ... es de los cuarteles del sur... por que Signas traeria a alguien de tan lejos? ... - penso el Carmesi.

-OMG, ES UNA CHI...! - Axl fue callado con la mano de X.

-Axl, callate – X susurro. Le quito la mano cuando Axl se calmo.

- eh? - exclamo confundida la de armadura blanca.

-no le pongas atencion, es solo que no convive con muchas chicas ...- le comento Zero.

-NO ES CIERTO!, yo convivo con todas las chicas del mundo cuando me transformo en ti! - de inmediato se tapo la boca, sin dejar de grabar porsupuesto.

-QUE HACES QUE?! - grito Zero hacia Axl de forma repentina, logrando estremecer la que estaba enfrente de el.

- hay no – dijo X para si mismo con un rostro cansado.

-nodijenada – dijo Axl nervioso negando con la cabeza. Pero el carmesi fue hacia el. Lo tomo del cuello de la armadura y lo levanto del suelo.

-Oye, se nota que te gusta sufrir! – le dijo Zero a Axl, aun sobre el suelo.

- n-noesperateZero, t-te juro que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo – dijo Axl, mientras sujetaba la mano de Zero para no axfisiarse. Pero la camara cae al suelo.

-Zero suelta a Axl!- le ordeno X al espadachin mientras se acercaba a el – tienes otras cosas que hacer,... - le dijo en susurros el azul al carmesi.

Zero miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que no estaba la reploid. Solto a Axl de forma repentina, probocando su moletia.

- oye! - Axl grito enojado.

- donde esta? - dijo Zero mirando a su alrededor algo deseperado.

- eh?... hay no Zero la espantaste enserio – X le dijo a Zero ayudando a Axl a levantarse – hay bueno ya me lo esperaba... sera mejor que vayamos a buscarla – propuso el azul.

-... deacuerdo hay que divirnos... - Dijo Zero tratando de calmarse por lo que habia ocurrido

- ... esta reploid es muy asustadiza... nose como voy a entrenar a alguien asi – penso seriamente.

- dividirnos!?, me suena a manada!, tu fuiste el que la espanto!, ademas por tu culpa mi camara esta rota – dijo Axl al carmesi enojado recogiendo la camara del suelo.

- Axl... no pongas esto mas feo de lo que es - dijo X susurrando.

- si quieres no me ayudes!, pero vete a otro lado asi solo vaz a estorbar – Dijo Zero fastidiado.

- EJEMM, ocurre algo, Zero? - Pregunto una voz detras del carmesi.

- ...n-no, no, claro que no Coronel Signas – dijo Zero nervioso dando media vuelta – ...cuando llego?- se pregunto en sus pensamientos estupefacto.

- enserio?,... donde esta tu aprendiz?– pregunto Signas como si ya supiera lo que pasaba.

- ella esta...- Zero fue interrunpido por Signas.

- aaah es una chica?... espero que no la maltrates como a tu escuadron – Signas advirtio al carmesi.

- Espere,... usted no sabia a quien vendria? - Zero pregunto confundido.

- pues claro que no, solo les pedi que trajeran a un cadeta de rango C, pero no les dije el genero, asi que... ella fue la elegida – dijo el Coronel al Comandante con algo de sarcasmo.

- si sabia! - acuso Zero al Coronel molesto.

- cuidado con tu tono de voz, Zero...- le pidio Signas al carmesi.

- lo sabia?! - Insistio Zero.

- obvio que lo sabia – penso Signas poniendo un semblante serio – claro que no, aunque fuera asi Zero, no le veo el problema, o si? – comento.

- eh, pues no – respondio vencido

- bien, la mande al salon de entrenamiento, asi que apurate – dijo mientras se retiraba.

- p-pero por que la mando alla?! - pregunto mientras Signas se marchaba.

- porque quise – respondio a lo lejos sin detener su caminar. El no lo vio, pero Signas tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion en el rostro.

- X, detenme que lo mato – dijo el carmesi ardiendo en llamas.

- aaaaah, sera mejor que te apures a ir por ella... tal vez ya se perdio, ya sabes la base es muy grande y todo puede pasar – comento X, obteniendo una mirada asesina del carmesi – bueno ya, me callo, pero sera mejor que te vayas, yo me quedare con Axl – ambos observaron al mencionado que estaba en el suelo implorando que su camara no se hubiera estropeado por completo.

- deacuerdo... nos vemos mas tarde – se despide y se va corriendo el carmesi.

- si, si – dijo Axl algo molesto.

**En los pasillos de la base Hunter**

Un reploid blanco de apariencia angelicas caminaba por los pasillos algo perdida. Habia hunters corriendo por aqui, por alla, con paquetes, sin paquetes, algunos hunter la observaban de reojo, era obio que era nueva, nunca la habian visto, pero nadie se detuvo a ayudarle.

- deacuerdo, creo que me perdi... - expreso derrotada deteniendose a mitad del pasillo - por que el Coronel me dijo que entrera a la base asi de repente?... ademas ya estaba con el Comandante Zero, que busca con esto? mmmmm... - dijo Kohaku cerrando los ojos y con un gran suspiro.

**Flash Back**

-QUE HACES QUE?! - grito Zero hacia Axl de forma repentina, logrando estremecer la que estaba enfrente de el.

- el Comandante grita muy fuerte... sera mejor que evite que se enoje conmigo, sino creo que me ira mal, igual que al muchacho - dijo Kohaku observando la escena de Zero levantando a Axl del suelo.

Kohaku obserbaba cuando el de azul hiba a calmar a la fiera de su maestro, de repente se escucho una voz atravez de su comunicador.

- Kohaku soy el Coronel Signas, no hagas nada que delate que te estan hablando por el comunicador solo escucha... entra a la base ya adentro ve al pasillo de la izquierda, despues ve de nuevo a la izquierda, alfrente, derecha, alfrente hay una gran puerta quedate ahi... espera a Zero... cambio y fuera – finaliza la transmision, dejando a la reploid algo comfundida, pero no podia desacreditar una orden direnta de un superior y asi que se fue a la base sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Unas risillas llamaron su atencion, a unos metros hacia alfrente, se encontraba la fuente de las risas, una reploid de armadura rosa y cabello rubio, a su izquierda una reploid mas baja que ella, de armadura verde y con dos antenas que simulaba su cabello, a la derecha de la de rosa, una de cabello morado y un flequillo que le tapaba sus ojos un poco mas alta que ella.

- de que se estaran riendo?– penso la de blanco obserbandolas sin que se dieran cuenta mientras pasaban junto a ella.

La de armadura rosa la miro extrañada, ya que no se movia... parecia estatua y se detuvo al igual que las que la acompañaban.

- que susede, Aila? - pregunto la de armadura verde mirandola confundida.

- ella... nunca la habia visto – Dijo Aila señalandola con la su dedo indice – ademas creo que esta perdida -

- que te hace pensar en eso? - pregunto la del cabello morado.

- pues no veo que se mueva – dijo Aila

- haber, consentrate... recuerda las indicaciones del Coronel Signas... dijo, izquierda, izquierda, alfrente, derecha y luego que? mmmmm... por que no me dijo solo donde queria que fueran... a la cafeteria!, al baño!, no se! - penso Kohaku, llevandose sus mano al casco, haciendo obvia su desesperacion.

- disculpa... estas bien?- pregunto Aila mientras le tento el hombre al de blanco.

- ...eeeh?... aah disculpa... la molesto? - pregunto Kohaku saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- no, pero pareces estar perdida... estas perdida, verdad?- pregunta Aila

- bueno si, es que el Coronel Signas me dio unas indicaciones y creo que se me olvidaron hehehe – la de blanco le explico a Aila.

- el Coronel Signas?... mmm no eres tu Kohaku? - pregunto la de cabello morado.

- si, ...como sabe mi nombre? - Kohaku pregunto sorprendida.

- ...el Coronel de repente llego a mi estacion de trabajo y se comunico con alguien, se fue a toda prisa al terminar... ademas dijo un nombre que nunca habia escuchado en la base, asi que crei que le estaria hablando a un elemento nuevo – informo la de cabello morado - pero tambien escuche las indicaciones que te dio puedo decirtelas si quieres – agrego.

- si, porfavor – respondio Kohaku alegremente.

- ... si quieres te podemos encaminar, no hay problema por nosotras, esta muy cercas – ofrecio la del flequillo.

- n-no quiero abusar de su amabilidad – dijo Kohaku algo nerviosa.

- no hay problema, enserio – dijo amablemente la de verde.

- ah, muchas gracias- agradecio la de blanco.

Y comenzaron a caminar guiadas por Layer.

- bueno mientras llegamos me presentare... me llamo Aila y ellas mis amigas y compañeras de trabajo, Layer y Palette – dijo simpaticamente señalando a la de cabello morado y despues a la de armadura verde.

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kohaku... debo de suponer que son navegadoras? ... - kohaku pregunto curiosa.

- esacto... tu debes ser un cadete nuevo para el X, no?... - pregunto Palette curiosa.

- bueno, si y no... soy un cadete nuevo... pero no para el Capitan X, sino para el Comandante Zero – respondio Kohaku.

- enserio para Zero?!... – comento la de armadura verde.

- ...creelo Palette ella se tiene que encontrar con Zero - Dijo Layer.

- enserio? – dijo Palette sin poder creerlo aun .

- Que tiene de malo? - pregunto la confundida Kohaku.

- No tiene nada de malo, es que Zero no a aceptado cadetes desde hace un tiempo y que acepte uno ahora es dificil de creer – dijo ligeramente seria la de armadura rosa.

- ... bueno no soy solo un cadete nuevo para integrarse a su unidad... tambien sere su aprendiz directo -dijo Kohaku sorprendiendo a las tres reploid que la acampoñaban pero sin detenerse.

-enserio?, entonces significa que nos veremos muy seguido – dijo palette.

- huh? – pregunto Kohaku

- yo soy la operadora de Axl, el es el aprendiz de X... y X es el mejor amigo de Zero – me contesto

- yo soy la operadora del Comandante Zero – dijo Layer

- y yo del Capitan X... esos tres se reunen mucho y nosotras con ellos, asi que como eres la aprendiz de Zero, conviviremos mucho – dijo Aila.

- Enserio?!... ustedes me agradan mucho, espero que podamos ser amigas – dijo Kohaku felizcon una sonrisa en el rostro.

- claro que si – dijo Palette con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio haste que Kohaku rompio el silencio

- chicas... puedo preguntarles algo? - pregunto algo nerviosa.

- claro, que ocurre ? - dijo Aila.

- como tratan al Comandante Zero, cuando estan fuera de servisio? - pregunto Kohaku

- eh?, como cualquier otro reploid – contesto Palette.

- por que preguntas ? - dijo Layer.

Kohaku les conto lo que habia sucedio cuando ella llego.

- y no quiero que me pase eso a mi, o que me grite tan feo... me dio miedo – confeso Kohaku.

- tranquila, Zero es extricto y levanta la voz de vez en cuendo, pero solo hace eso cuando ya lo tienen hasta la coronilla, asi como Axl siempre lo tiene... solo obedece sus instrucciones y todo estara bien – dijo Layer a Kohaku.

– cuando lo llege a conocer bien, te daras cuenta que es un reploid amable, casi tanto como X...casi nunca se muestra de eso manera con Axl – dijo Alia

- Axl tiene merecido todo lo que le toque... nunca me hace caso en las misiones... me gustaria romperle la cabeza – dijo Palette enojada. Las tres la observaron una gota de sudor en la sien

- ya llegamos... el salon de entrenamiento – dijo Layer deteniendo a las demas en frente de una puerta grande y gris.

- ... es aqui? - pregunto dudosa la aprendiz de Zero.

- si, aqui es... las indicaciones de Signas coinsiden con el salon de entrenamiento – dijo Layer.

- gracias por acompañarme, sin ustedes nunca hubiera llegado – dijo Kohaku agradecida, llebandose una mano a su nuca.

- no hay problema, nos vemos – dijo Aila con una sonrisa.

Palette, Layer y Aila se retiraron dejando a Kohaku sola en la puerta del salon de entrenamiento.

Cerca del salon de entrenamiento se encontraba nuestro guerrero carmesi corriendo decesperado a toda velocidad, en busca de su extrabiado aprendiz.

- no puedo creerlo... Signas me las va a pagar, mandar a Kohaku hasta alla – refunfuño molesto – ah – miro a su navegadora Layer junto con Aila y Palette caminando hacia el platicando. Se detuvo delante de ellas – chicas han visto a una reploid de armadura blanca? -

- Si preguntas por Kohaku la llevamos al salon de entrenamiento – respondio Layer.

- Gracias – dijo antes de partir corriendo.

- Al Coronel Signas le a dado por molestar a Zero ultima mente, no es asi? - comento Aila con una sonrisa observando las espaldas de Zero mientras corria. Layer afirma con la cabeza haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

Zero disminuye la velocidad al notar a un reploid de armadura de color blanco, estaba recargandoce al lado de la puerta del salon de entrenamiento.

Zero se detuvo al lado de Kohaku. Coloco las manos sobre sus rodillas y comenzo a recuperar el aliento.

- Comandante Zero, se encuentra bien?...- pregunto preocupada por su superior – perdone por venir aqui sin avisar, el Coronel – fue interrumpida por el carmesi.

-Lo se el me lo informo... – dijo el carmesi volviendo a su postura normal – cuanto lo odio... me vengare por esto - dijo en su mente ligeramente molesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Zero hablo.

– hay que aprovechar ya que estamos aqui... - dijo Zero mientras se abria la puerta.

-ah, si señor –

- no era era pregunta -

- l-losiento! -

- vaya, parese que le doy miedo... bueno asi no tendre problemas con la obediencia – penso el carmesi.

- quiero ver que tan capasitada para el combate estas – dijo Zero en su voz seria neutral.

En el salon de entrenamiento no se encontraba nadie... una de dos por la que esta asi: Todos decidieron no entrenar a esa hora o Signas les dijo que no lo hiceran. La segunda opcion es la mas probable conforme la situacion

- se que eres un reploid aereo... estas acostumbrada a ataques a distancia, pero trabajaremos en ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo,... aqui sabre si estas capasitada para ser mi aprendiz... entendido?– dijo Zero colocandose en el centro del salon que no era muy grande.

- aah... si, señor! - obedecio Kohaku – sera dificil... no he entrenado lo suficiente los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con lo que se me servire para tener su aprobacion!... ASI SERA! - penso con la mirada determinada y lista para enseñar lo que sabia.

- deacuerdo, muestrame lo que tienes! - ordeno el carmesi en una posicion defensiva a lo que ella asintio y comenzaron.

Kohaku corre hacia el, salta, da una patada con su pierna izquierda a su ¨contrincante¨, pero este lo bloquea con su brazo derecho y cae al suelo sobre su espalta.

- no trates de impresionarme... haz lo que puedas – dijo serio el rubio extendiendole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ella lo tacepta y se levanta – comencemos de nuevo – ordeno el carmesi alejandoce de un salto.

Ella trata de darle puñetasos en el rostro y abdomen sin tener exito, sus piernas hiban atras, hacia adelante, los dos daban patadas de aqui alla, bloqueban y esquivaban los golpes del contrario, pero no lograban golperse directamente... aparentemente lo disfrutaban.

- esto... esto es divertido hehehe – penso la de blanco formandole una sonrisa en el rostro, que Zero noto.

- No te distraigas! - ordeno el carmesi, logrando que le diera un gope en el brazo a su aprendiz con su puño.

- ouch, si – responde la resientemente regañada.

Kohaku logro mantenerse al ridmo del carmesi sorprendiendo a este. Ella coloco su pierna derecha detras de la pierna de Zero y con su brazo derecha lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo haciendolo caer... pero callo junto con el.

- ... eh? - dijo la de blanco al notar que estaba sobre su maestro, con su mejilla postrada en el pecho carmesi. Se coloco en cuatro patas sobre su maestro para la que su intencion era levantarse, pero se encontro con los ojos azules de Zero que tambien estaba en shock hacia lo mismo que ella... admirando su mirada.

- pero... que me ocurre?... porque no?...sus ojos ... estan... – penso ahora hipnotizado, el espadachin, el imponente, el Comandante y lider del prestigiado escuadron Zero fue vencido por la mirada de su propia aprendiz.

- ... que ojos tan lindos tiene... – penso en medio de su transe Kohaku... pero esto no duro mas -...e-eh eeeh?, lo-losiento Comandante Zero, n-no fue mi intencion... – dijo levantandoce rapidamente del reploid de ojos azules.

- no te preocupes fue un accidente... pero admito que eres buena – dijo volviendo en si el carmesi. Se levanto rapidamente haciendo pareser que no hubiera pasado nada – pero hay que trabajar en tu falta de balance, eso podria costarte la vida en un combate real -

- s-si señor!... dare mi 110% de mi esfuerzo – dijo Kohaku con voz desidida y firme.

- eso me gusta, ahora vere tu punteria, aun no quiero que vueles, entendido?... –

- si, Señor! - Kohaku respondio firme.

En frente de Zero se mostro una pantalla verde, le pico aqui por alla y en el salon aparecieron unos blancos.

– ...COMIENZA! - ordeno Zero alejandoce de los blancos y comenzo a correr el tiempo.

Kohaku comenzo lanzar cuchillos que sacaba de la nada, lanzandolas como si nada y tan delicadamente... sus movimientos eran totalmente diferentes a los de Axl, el hace movimientos imprecisos y bruscos, el no es bueno en tierra... pero los de ella eran mas suabes y armoniosos... se podria jurar que estaba danzando. Al terminar ella exhalo suavemente.

- esto que senti... que siento ... que es?... creo que... lo he sentido antes – penso Zero algo distraido sin notar que los blancos ya habian sido destruidos.

- eem, Comandante Zero?, esta bien? - pregunto Kohaku que estaba a unos 10 pasos de el.

- ah, no es nada... - logro despistarla. Aparecio la pantalla con los resultados - como veo eres muy buena en el tiro al blanco...- comento Zero de los resultados que habia expuesto el sistema. Ese comentario hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa a la elogiada reploid.

- Lo enorgullesto, lo enorgullezco... - penso feliz de la vida.

-... pero te toma tiempo apuntar, lo suficiente como para que te maten en un combate con algiende de mayor rango – asi como aparecio desaparecio la sonrisa. Zero lo noto – pero para estas aqui te hare mejor de lo que ya eres – Zero dibujo una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

- si, senor! -Kohaku se ruborizo ligeramente – es cierto, el Comandante es muy amable – penso con una sonrisa.

Continuara...

**Y AQUI ACABA... 10 HOJAS... UFFF**

**Espero que les alla gustado porque a mi si jajaja.**

**Otra vez ¨MUCHAS GRACIAS¨ a las personas que me dejaron comentarios, y tambien claro a los que han llegado hasta aqui y que no tienen una cuenta para comentar :).**


End file.
